The Strongest Among You May Not Wear a Crown
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: "The strongest among you may not wear a crown." With trouble arising in Queens and Brooklyn, Spot and the Manhattan newsies find out how true that is. A true hero is in their midst, but when they finally notice, will it be too late? (On hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1: Just a Bit of Revenge For Now

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Newsies! I wish I did but since I do not I write these fanfics for it. :) I hope you'll enjoy this story.

**Note: **This story is inspired by the song "Citizen Soldier" by 3 Doors Down.

* * *

Spot smirked as he watched the two figures scurry over to the docks. Ha, if only they knew they were walking straight into a trap. Those Queens were going to pay dearly for hurting his newsies. Yells echoed over the water as Spot and his right hand man gave the two a good soaking.

"Whew, that was rather easy, wasn't it?" Spot laughed and slapped Quill on the back,

Quill winced slightly. "Yeah. Lot easier dan I expected." He massaged his shoulder. "I don't t'ink they'll be comin' back here for a long time."

Spot grinned and pulled Quill onto his feet. "Well let's head out and get a drink to celebrate before goin' back ta the lodge."

Quill shook his head. "Naw, I got somethin' I need ta check on. You can go on ahead. I'll meet up wit' ya back at ta lodge." Quill winked at Spot and disappeared into the shadows.

Spot huffed and swung his cane by his side as he trudged through the dark streets. Quill was always very evasive whenever he was asked to go out and stuff. It was really starting to irk Spot. The first few times he had let it slide, but after tonight, heh, Quill was going to get it good.

* * *

"Weeellls he's gonna get it! Gonnnna get it good!"

_Creak. Thud. Creak._

"Oh no!" Slate groaned. "Spot's back! An' worse, he's drunk!"

Quill shot up out of bed. "What?"

Slate dragged the older blonde newsie into the bunk room the three shared. "See?"

"This ain't like 'im!" Quill helped Slate drag Spot into his bed.

"Hallo Quillsssss I'm gonna sssoak ya. Soak ya good!" Spot snickered.

Quill sighed through his nose. "You're seriously drunk... How on earth did ya get your hands on alcohol?"

Spot gave no answer. He was out cold. Thank goodness, right?

Slate glanced at Quill. "Soooo what should we do about 'im?"

"I'll take care of him. Just tell the oders that um Spot an' I were out late last night because of the Queens. Once Spot is feelin' betta, we'll be out sellin'."

"You t'ink you'll be all right wit' 'im like dat? None of us have dealt wit' a drunk newsie before."

Quill shrugged. "There's always a first."

"Well, um. I'm hittin' the sack. Mind if I blow out the light?"

Quill glanced at the light by the door. "Go ahead."

"All right den."

_Whoosh._

_ Creak. Plop._

"Night, Quill."

"G'night, Slate."

* * *

Pain.

"Ow!" Spot jerked up only to hit his head on the bunk above his head. "YOW!"

"I sees youse awake, Sleepin' Beauty."

Spot grimaced as his eyes slowly focused onto Quill. "What happened last night?"

"I'd like ta know that to, Spot." Quill squatted beside him and looked him dead in the eye. "Why were you drinkin' last night?"

Spot yawned and rubbed his head. "We always go drinkin' to celebrate."

"Alcohol? Alcohol, Spot? It's not healthy for ya, ya bonehead!"

Spot stared at Quill. "What do ya mean 'alcohol'? We drink coke."

Quill raised an eyebrow. "Try takin' a whiff of your own breat'."

Spot blinked and did as Quill said. "What the-?"

Quill stood. "Exactly what I'm wonderin'. Where'd you go drinkin'?"

Spot gulped a little. "Medda's..."

"Seriously... I bet one of those Queens swapped your drink when youse wasn't lookin'."

"Hey! No one gets past me!"

"Your eyes go all googly every time ya see Medda or any pretty goil for dat matta! Easy to swap drinks."

"My eyes do not go googly!" Spot got onto his feet and clenched his fists. "You li'le! Don't be sayin' lies about me!"

Quill just looked at Spot calmly. "Truth is da truth."

Spot growled and made a movement to punch Quill but then thought the better of it. His head was still feeling awful woozy. Quill would get was coming to him later. Wait... wasn't there something else Quill had coming to him? Ah, no matter, Spot would remember it once he got over this horrible headache.

* * *

"Finally, last pape sold." Spot stretched some.

Quill nodded slightly. He was a little surprised that Spot was able to sell at all. He had been grumpy with everyone else he met but with customers, he was a sweet angel. Quill rolled his eyes. Seriously...

"Are you gonna go ta the races wit' Race?" Quill asked.

Spot shrugged. "I dunno. I still ain't feelin' too good."

"Maybe ya should go back ta the lodge and rest?"

Spot frowned. "I'll be fine. Let's go see if Race is here."

Quill sighed and followed behind Spot. Toughness was a quality Spot was proud of. No matter what happened to him, he was going to make it through. Quill snorted softly. In his mind, to be truly tough was to be able to admit when you were weak and be willing to accept help to improve that weakness. He had tried to tell that to Spot once when they were younger but Spot just laughed it off.

"Yo! Spot an' Quill!" a voice called out behind them.

Quill turned around quickly then grinned when he saw their fifteen year old friend. "Hullo, Race."

Race trotted up to the two Brooklyners. "You two headin' ta the races?"

Spot nodded. "Yeah. Ya got any good tips?"

"'Course I do. Real good one."

Quill chuckled. "Betta dan last time?"

"What'd ya mean betta dan last time? It was the hoise's fault."

"Riiiiight." Quill playfully punched the younger newsie. "We'll see who wins the most."

"That'd be me!" Race punched Quill back.

Spot snorted. "I don't t'ink so."

Race glanced at Quill. _He in a bad mood taday?_

Quill nodded. _Yeah... long story. I'll tell ya later._

* * *

Spot was zoned in on the race which gave Quill and Race an opportunity to discuss the days events.

"So how's it been since Jack left?"

Race shrugged. "It's been all right, I guess. Davey just don't make a very good leada. I t'ink he should hand just it ova ta Kid or even Skittery."

"Oh..."

Race glanced at Spot. "Soo wassup wit' 'im?"

"Eh heh... He came ta the lodge drunk ta put it bluntly."

Race coughed hard. "Spotty drunk?"

"Yeah. I t'ink some Queen musta swapped his drink."

Race furrowed his eyebrows. "Dis ain't good. Not good at all, Quill. Dis could mean the Queens want war wit' Brooklyn."

Quill breathed in sharply. "Do you t'ink Spot suspects dat?"

"I'm sure he does. He's not leada in Brooklyn for nothin'. Everythin' should be all right. Wit' you an' Spot the strongest newsies of Brooklyn, no way Queens could beat ya."

Quill looked down at track as the next race began.

_Boom! _

The gun went off and the horses tore down the track as Quill spoke softly, "Are we really the strongest?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think I got this chapter off to a good start. :) Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Wrong Kind of Thirst

Since there was still time after the races, Quill decided to head to Manhattan with Racetrack.

"I'm gonna bunk there for tanight. 'Kay, Spot?"

Spot grunted. "Do what ya want."

Quill pursed his lips. "All right den..." He turned to Race. "I'm ready ta go."

"Let's go den. I guess we'll see ya tamorrow, Spot?"

Spot shrugged. "Maybe. I got stuff ta do tamorrow. We'll see."

Spot gave them a goodbye nod and trudged off into the darkness.

"Will he be okay?" Quill asked as he stared at the shadows Spot disappeared into.

"It's Spot. He'll be fine."

"I dunno... I just worry about him sometimes."

"He can take care of himself." Race playfully shoved Quill. "You should worry about yaself. I know you get sick easily."

"Heh... I don't sick dat easily." Quill shoved Race back.

Race laughed. "All right, all right. Guess I hoid wrong."

* * *

"Hey... Quill?"

"Mmmm?" Quill raised his head sleepily. "Wha?"

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"Just wake up. I wanna talk wit' ya."

Quill rubbed his eyes. "Okay... I'm up. What is it?"

"Meet me on the roof."

"Seriously..."

After several minutes of feeling his way around the bunk room trying not to wake the others up, Quill managed to get onto the roof.

"Okay, what is it, Kid?"

Kid stuck his hands in his pockets. His normal gesture when he was either nervous or excited. "Just worried about ya... I hoid that Race hoid about ya getting' sick easily and stuff."

"Don't worry 'bout me I'm fine. I know you're concerned since I'm your cousin an' all, but really, Kid, I'm find."

Kid sighed through his nose. "I can't help but worry about ya. Ya got bad lungs..." He looked into his young cousin's green eyes. "It's not too late to come ta Manhattan."

"I can't do dat, Kid. You know I can't. Spot depends on me as his right-hand man."

Kid gripped Quill's shoulders. "Quill, your life is more important dan bein' Spot's man. I'm sure he'll understand if ya explain it ta him. I don't want ta have to save your skin again because ya got sick and Spot don't know about your lungs."

Quill shrugged off Kid's hands off his shoulders and sighed through his nose. "I know... but I can't just leave Brooklyn. Not yet, Kid. Not yet."

Kid's sad blue eye begged for Quill to reconsider.

"No, Kid. I can't."

"You'll kill yaself dis way! Just like it did your fadder and mudder!"

Quill turned his back to his cousin. "It'll be okay. I can handle myself."

Kid grabbed Quill's shoulder. "Quill, come on. T'ink of your little brudder... you can't die on 'im."

Quill sighed softly. "Danny will be fine... He's got adopted parents. He don't need me anymore."

"Quill..."

"We best head off ta bed now. I got ta get back to Brooklyn before the circulation opens."

_Creak. _

Kid sighed softly as a cool breeze blew past him. He couldn't just let his cousin go like that. He clenched his fists. Sure, Quill was sixteen, but Kid, on the other hand was eighteen and knew more about living than his cousin. It was true that Quill had been a newsie since he was six so he knew a lot, but Kid had started at five so he had more experience. It may just be by two years, but it did make a difference. Not to mention their health differences... Quill may be a better fighter but Kid had better stamina. Also, Kid didn't get sick easily whereas Quill usually got sick even if he was out in the cold without a jacket for just a minute. Not to mention each time Quill got sick, he was always sicker than he was the time before. If only Quill would just come to Manhattan... The last thing Kid wanted was to find his cousin limp on the streets like that one time. He shuddered. Just thinking about him caused him to worry more.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"It was really nice of ya to join me taday." Racetrack winked at Kid. "But too bad the weather didn't hold. This rain is real nasty."

Kid nodded as he shielded his head from the rain. "Yeah. It looked like it was gonna be a nice day too."

"Looks like we might have to bunk here in Brooklyn for tanight."

Kid made a face. "I'd rather not. Maybe the weather will hold long enough for us ta get back ta Manhattan."

Race glanced up at the sky. "Eh... looks like your wish might come true. Let's make a run for it for now."

"Sure, t'ing."

_Splash!_

Kid and Race rushed through the dark streets, dodging puddles and pausing under overhangs for short breaks.

"Agh!" Race grunted as he lost his balance and fell face first into a muddy puddle. "Yuck..."

Kid turned around and went back to help his friend. "Ya trip over your own feet?"

Race wiped the mud off his face. "No, I'm not dat clumsy. I think I tripped ova somet'ing else."

Kid glanced at Race's feet. "I don't-" He stopped short. "Hey!"

"What?" Race blinked. "Somet'ing wrong?"

Kid was on his knees. "Race, help me! We gotta get to the lodge fast."

"Why?"

"It's Quill!"

"Quill? What's wrong wit' him?"

Kid pulled the limp newsie onto his back. "I'm not sure, but one thing for sure, we gotta get 'im outta dis rain."

_Ya bonehead, Quill! You shouldn't be out and about when it's rainin'! Ya know ya catch colds easily. If I hadn't found ya..._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Kid glanced at the empty bunk that Quill had slept in the night before. He probably left before the Manhattan newsies woke up.

"Missin' your cousin already?" Mush teased playfully.

"Shut up, Mush," Kid growled.

"Whoa!" Mush held his hands up in surrender. "You don't haf ta get worked up about it."

Kid sighed. "Sorry, Mush. We... kinda got inta a fight about... you know."

Mush nodded knowingly. "He don't want ta leave Brooklyn does he? Ya can't blame 'im. After we left ta be newsies, he got sent ta an orphanage in Brooklyn an' all."

"I know... I know." Kid brushed past his friend and finished getting ready.

_ Splash! Crash! SPLASH!_

"Yooooowwwwie!"

Kid and Mush rolled their eyes. The new recruits were as active as ever.

"Hey guys!" Skittery rushed into the wash room. "I hoid-" He was cut off as a bar of soap smacked him right between the eyes.

The was an a dreaded but also awkward silence as Skittery hit the ground with a loud _thud_. Kid and Mush glanced at each other and hurried to Skittery's side.

"Skitts? Skittery?" Kid shook the older newsie hard. "Hey?"

Mush shook his head. "He's out cold."

"Oops..." A newsie behind them chuckled nervously.

Kid sighed. "Mush, you handle the culprit and I'll take Skitts ta his bunk."

Mush nodded and did as Kid said.

"Hey! Did Skitts tell ya ta news?" Race yelled as he rush into the room and bumped into Mush.

Kid stood up and sighed once again. "What is wit' dis day?" He looked at Race. "We didn't get to hear what Skittery had to say since *ahem*," Kid paused and glanced at the newsie Mush was gripping by the ear, "Skitts got knocked out."

Race cocked his head. "How'd that happen?" He shook his head. "That's beside the point. Ya need ta hear the news about Brookyn."

Kid's heart tightened slightly. _Please don't let it be Quill._

Race let the words rush out. "Queens declared war on Brooklyn and two newsies are already injured badly. If dis keeps up and Brooklyn doesn't do somethin', Manhattan might be next. Plus, there are rumors dat Midtown is thinkin' 'bout joinin' Queens. If they do, we're really in danger bad. Plus, dis ain't ta typical wars we have." Race's eyes had a serious expression as he paused to take a quick breath. "The Queens are bein' led by Ropes."

Kid's stomach twisted into a knot.

"Ropes wants blood... our blood."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;) It's been going along very well. Kinda surprised at how well it's going compared to my other ones. Heh heh. I'm glad this one is getting off to a nice start. :3

**Author's Response to Reviews: **

_**Koo Kid: **_Nice chapter, can't wait for more of it to come. ;)

_Heehee thanks. :) I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. _

_**To bE mY HEaRt: **_I like the start of this story so far. It's a little of a quick start but really, it's great! I always love your writing!

_Aw thanks. I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you like my writing. I'm flattered. :D_


	3. Chapter 3: We Need to Stand on Guard

"What is he t'inkin'?" Spot slammed his cane against the ground hard. "Attackin' two innocent newsies from Manhattan dat was visitin' some of our boys. It ain't right. If Ropes wants war wit' Brooklyn, he shoulda attacked our boys."

Quill winced slightly. "Well there ain't nothin' we can do about it now, Spots. We just gonna haf to face Ropes head on."

Spot glanced at Quill who was sitting on his bunk. "Did ya eva meet Ropes?"

Quill shook his head. "No... only met his bruder."

Spot frowned. "You knew Clipper?"

"Sorta. Haven't seen 'im in forveva though."

Spot slammed his cane against the ground again. "He's dead dat's why."

Quill looked up at Spot in shock. "But how? He was Queens' leada. I thought he was strong."

"Heh... we all thought he was. Me, Jacky-boy, Mush, Race, Skitts, and Blink... we all thought he was gonna be the best leada Queens eva had." Spot's eyes darkened. "Until dat stupid..." He muttered something under-breath. He let out a long breath. "To get ta the point, Ropes blames Manhattan an' Brooklyn for his bruder's death."

"What happened?"

Spot shot Quill a warning look. "You don't need ta hear about it. I need ya to go ta Manhattan and also go send Twitter ova to Midtown and see what they's up to. Last thing I want is Midtown joinin' the Queens and digging a hole for themselves like dat one time."

Quill pursed his lips and stood up. "All right, all right. I'll be goin' den."

"Watch out for Queens."

Quill nodded. "I will."

Spot plopped down on his bunk after Quill had left. He had to start making plans. After Twitter got news from Midtown, he could figure out if he needed his boys to send boys to help Manhattan. Until then, he had have all his boys on alert for Queens and prepare the younger newsies for the war. He frowned slightly as he made his plans. Something didn't feel right about these plans... there was something familiar in his plans, but not a pleasant familiarity. He shook his head hard. He was thinking too hard about Ropes. It wasn't like Ropes would play out the past again... or would he?

* * *

Kid, Mush, and Racetrack walked to the circulation in silence. The younger newsies were farther ahead of them, enjoying themselves before getting to work.

"You really t'ink Ropes is gonna come afta us?" Mush asked softly, breaking the unnerving quietness.

Racetrack puffed on his cigar. "If you'd seen 'im lately, you wouldn't doubt it. Dere's a scary fire in his eyes."

Mush bit his lip. "The whole t'ing in the past wasn't our fault. Why can't he just let it go? I mean we didn't do nothing wrong."

Racetrack shrugged. "He just don't see it dat way."

Kid stuffed his hands in his pockets. All this talk about Ropes made him uneasy. Maybe it was the past that was bothering him... or maybe it was just the fact that Ropes wanted their blood. Kid made a face. If he kept up with these thoughts, he was going to get sick.

"Um...Do ya t'ink the goils'll be okay?"

Racetrack and Kid blinked and glanced at Mush. "What about the goils?"

Mush shrugged. "Well um I don't want Ropes to mess wit' the goil newsies."

Racetrack shook his head. "Naw, I doubt Ropes would go after the goils. Besides the goils stay near Harlem where it's more quiet. And they got nothin' ta do wit' dis whole Ropes mess."

"That ain't quite right," Mush mumbled softly.

"Eh?" Racetrack and Kid turned again to stare at Mush.

Mush shifted uneasily. "Well um... ya see... the goils' leada had um... was kinda wit' us wheneva Clipper was still around."

Kid cocked his head slightly. "I don't remember..." He snapped his fingers. "Wait! You don't mean Ribbons do ya?"

Mush nodded. "Yeah dat's her."

Kid had a lovesick look on his face. "She always had the prettiest dress on."

Racetrack rolled his eyes and smacked Kid in the head. "Forget what dresses the goils wear! Dat's not important right now."

Kid rubbed his head and frowned slightly at his shorter friend.

"We should send some boys ova to make rounds on the goils. Mush," Racetrack thumbed in the direction of the girls' lodge, "you go keep an eye on 'em for taday."

"Gotcha."

"What about me?" Kid asked hopefully.

"You? Just sell like normal."

"But Race!" Kid whined.

"No buts about dis, Kid. We need ya to sell and keep and eye on our younger boys and not ta mention keep Davey in line. I'm gonna head ova ta Brooklyn an' give Spot a heads up on the goils."

Kid huffed. "All right..."

* * *

Ribbons twirled her hair with her finger. Her facial expression betrayed no emotion as Mush shifted uneasily. "I know you boys think you own this town but this ain't *ahem* isn't the way to treat us goils." She frowned at Mush. "I don't appreciate Manhattan boys stalkin' my goils."

"I wasn't stalkin'!" Mush protested.

"Don't try and lie to me. My boids saw you followin' Penny."

"Like I said I wasn't-"

Ribbons held her hand up for silence. "No interruptions."

Mush sighed through his nose. He glanced at the girls behind Ribbons hoping at least one of them would help him out.

"Hey, Ribbons." Lacey stepped forward. "I don't t'ink he was followin' Penny like dat. He ain't- I mean, he isn't the playboy type."

Mush gave Lacey a grateful smile.

Ribbons pursed her lips. "Explain yourself, Mush."

"Thank you. Race sent me to er... well ya see Ropes from Queens declared war on Brooklyn. And well the rumor is he's afta some of us and Race and us were concerned about you goils. Since um you were... you know."

Ribbons furrowed her brows. "I appreciate your concern, but we don't need you boys keepin' an eye on us. We can take care of ourselves."

Mush forced back a chuckle. Ribbons and her girls taking care of themselves against Queens? In their dresses? The mental picture was too funny.

Ribbons and her Harlem girls turned to leave. Ribbons glanced back at Mush. "Tell your leada Davey that he should watch himself. Oh, and tell Racetrack that there's not a chance that Ropes would mess wit' us." Her magenta skirt twisted and twirled as she joined her girls. Her movements nearly mesmerized Mush. He quickly shook his head before he got googly eyed. _Gah... I'm startin' to act like Kid and Spot! _He frowned slightly. Why did Ribbons seem so sure that Ropes wouldn't attack her and her girls?

* * *

Spot didn't look happy. Not happy at all, as Racetrack hurried past the docks towards him.

"What brings ya here, Race? Shouldn't you be keepin' lookout back in Manhattan?"

"Somethin' I need ta tell ya Spot."

Spot forced back some of his annoyance. "Dis betta not be somethin' I've already hoid."

"I doubt you have or you woulda already sent your boids out ta Harlem."

Spot narrowed his eyes slightly. "Harlem?"

Racetrack nodded. "The goils. Ribbons was wit' us when Clipper was still around, remember?"

Spot turned slightly pale. "Ribbons? Ropes... wouldn't... would he?"

Racetrack pursed his lips a little. "Can't say. But I thought I'd let ya know... I sent Mush to watch the goils."

Spot nodded slightly. "Once Quill and Twitter come back, I'll be able to send some of me boids ova to Harlem. You tell Davey ta put Skitts and Swifty ta watch the goils. Them two will their job right."

"Gotcha. Is dere anythin' ya need ta tell Manhattan?"

Spot set his lips in a firm line. "Tell 'em stand on guard. Ropes may strike at any moment."

* * *

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

_**To bE mY HEaRt: **_O.o ohhhhhhh. I like this chapter... it's intriguing... :P -Quirk

_aw thanks. I hope this chapter and the following will be intriguing too. :)_


End file.
